A Surprise Visit
by GrimLemon
Summary: Anduin gets home after Saurfang's funeral to find an unexpected visitor awaiting him in his chambers. Wranduin. MALE X MALE, EXPLICIT. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**In light of Wrathion's gorgeous new model upgrades I just couldn't resist. I'm also writing with my mind on Anduin's model being the far superior HotS version. There's also just not enough Wranduin out there /shrug**

**Wrathion is an adolescent/young adult now so I don't find it creepy anymore. He was literally a whelp before so eeeehh. But in the Legion alpha before he was replaced in Highmountain by Ebonhorn, Wrathion's dragon form was a regular small black adult drake model instead of a whelp. And now that excellent new human form model is datamined. **  
**I for one am hoping for a deluge of new non-pedo-y Wranduin fics and I'm gonna do what I can to get the ball rolling.**

_~ Anduin Wrynn_, King of Stormwind, leader of the Alliance, stabled his steed with a heavy heart after arriving home from Orgrimmar. Reverence tossed his fair head with a low whinny as Anduin wearily wrapped his arms around the large animal's neck, burying his face in the soft fur and mane. He sighed, thinking on the recent events and what lay ahead. The Banshee was still out there, now clearly even more powerful than he and his allies had previously thought. One of his few allies on the other side was dead, having been set on the path to his demise by the King himself. And an ancient and unfathomable enemy now roamed free; an unparalleled threat to the entire planet. Anduin untied the last locks of Reverence's mane and stroked his muzzle.

"What are we going to do now, old boy?" he muttered. Reverence only blinked back at him with gentle, dark eyes. At least the faction war was over now. For the time being.  
The young King set off toward his chambers. He yearned for a long, warm bath followed by what was likely to be a fitful rest. He didn't know if he could sleep, but he would try. Thunder rumbled in the distance as storm clouds loomed on the horizon. Ominous, he thought.

Anduin trudged up the stairs toward his chambers. His squires had removed his heavy plate armour, but what was left was hot, dirty, and smelly. No state for a King to be in.  
He abruptly halted outside the heavy oak door to his bedchamber. The door was slightly ajar. Panic and suspicion whirled inside his groggy head. He was not accompanied by any of his cohorts here, who were all currently taking their own much needed respite. Should he call the guards? Who could have found a way through the heavily magicked door? An assassin? Anduin staggered backwards, colliding with the stone wall behind him. If he called for the guards, whoever was inside would hear and could kill him before the guardsmen could reach him. He was too drained to put up much of a fight. _Maybe whoever broke in has left upon realising that I am not home,_ Anduin thought, doubting himself even as the thought crossed his mind.  
The wary King crept sluggishly toward the door, his senses on as high alert as they could be. Resting his gloved hand against the heavy hand-carved wood, Anduin took halting steps forward, the door easing open enough for him to see inside.

At his window, leaned a slender figure. They appeared to be resting their elbows on the sill, peering outside. A long, tangled mane of dark hair spilled out over the collar of a deep black overcoat with a red belt at the waist, the coattails leading the line of sight downward to black boots delicately trimmed in gold. A pair of grey scaled spaulders sat upon one of Anduin's chairs, along with a pair of thick grey gauntlets bearing some dragon skull motifs, decorated with cherry red gems for eyes that were glinting in the light from the setting sun. The figure was relaxed as they ruminated, their coattails just barely shifting in the faint breeze coming in through the open window.  
Anduin swallowed a nervous lump that had been collecting in his throat, and swiftly stepped inside the room, gingerly pushing the door shut behind him, backing up against it. The figure's head cocked almost imperceptibly as the latch softly clicked into place. Silence rang throughout the room, for what seemed like an eternity, before Anduin mustered the temerity to speak.

"Who are you, and how did you enter my chambers?" posited the reticent leader, in far more unsteady tones than he had intended.  
The intruder gracefully turned their torso to face Anduin, their legs following suit as they swivelled toward him, now facing him head-on. Anduin could now see that they were a man. A svelte, yet well-built man, who was now leaning back against the windowsill, arms folded, and regarding the King with a curious gaze. Sanguine, ruby eyes gleamed forth from deep umber skin, and Anduin felt that surveying stare piercing into his being despite its passive nature. Recognition prickled in his mind.

"Wrathion?"

His answer was that familiar sharp grin, which stirred feelings in Anduin's body that startled him. He found himself more than absent-mindedly admiring the new addition of more facial hair. Wrathion unfolded his arms, revealing the gold detailing on the breast of his overcoat as he sidled over toward Anduin, who tensed, still unsure of the situation.

"Why are you here, Wrathion?" he inquired, "and how did you get i-"  
Anduin choked on the sentence as the sultry dragon Emperor placed a hand against the wood beside the blonde's head, leaning in close. Luminescent ruby-red eyes met sparkling azure blue. The expression on Wrathion's face was still inquisitive, searching. Anduin studied the features before him with equal curiosity, while also noting the smells of leather and some sort of exotic perfume cloying his senses. He suddenly felt rather self-conscious, knowing that he reeked of perspiration and all of the stinks of the battlefield. He was also taken aback by Wrathion's so far silent observations, when he'd known the man to be mouthy to a fault when they were younger. He squirmed, parting his lips to speak, but could not find the words as Wrathion's expression turned to what he could almost call tender, and another hand reached toward his pallid face.

"You look fatigued, young prince," purred the dragon in sensuous tones, as a warm gloved hand caressed Anduin's cheek.  
"I - well - it's been a long day," sputtered the bewildered man, averting his eyes from the keen gaze of his old friend. A leather-clad thumb brushed over his lips, redirecting his attention to the now smirking dragonkin invading his personal space. Wrathion cocked his head and leaned away with a low chuckle.  
"You do smell rather putrid, you know," he teased. Anduin rolled his eyes, and scooted away from the smart-mouthed brunette.  
"I _was_ going to take a bath upon reaching my chambers," he retorted, feigning annoyance, "but there was a certain unwelcome intruder pre-occupying the space."  
"Unwelcome, eh?" Wrathion responded, walking toward the chair on which his spaulders and gauntlets lay, "in that case I should take my leave, yes?" Anduin balked.  
"N-no, just let me bathe, and then we can talk," he protested, as his new guest reached for a gauntlet. Wrathion turned and grinned in his direction. Anduin exhaled and headed toward his ensuite bath.

_~ Wrathion_ perched himself on the edge of Anduin's bed to remove his boots. He placed them neatly beside the chair holding other pieces of his gear, and smiled slyly as he heard the water begin to run in the bathroom. He had already taken the liberty of prying through Anduin's bedchambers. He had made a mental note of the somewhat sticky bottle of oil lying in a bedside drawer. He only came to talk and catch up, but wasn't opposed to other things. He had always felt an attraction toward the man, but had previously been too young and inexperienced to approach any kind of actions more than platonic. Wrathion refused to endeavour on any kind of new experience without showing complete confidence. He was a member of the Black Flight; to be unprepared or skittish would be an embarrassment.  
He walked back over to the window and glanced out over the city. The sun had almost completely set and the storm clouds that had been gathering seemed to be being blown in a direction away from Stormwind. _Hm, I think I called him "prince" rather than King, _Wrathion thought to himself. He heard the water stop running and studied the door with interest. Did he dare try to steal a gander?  
He very much appreciated how well the human King had grown. Anduin looked rather youthful and, for lack of a better word, pure, and Wrathion found himself drawn to the near boyish features. He'd noticed the beginnings of fuzzy facial hair upon the young man's face, and imagined for a moment how full facial hair would look on his old friend. He decided that it would probably look decent, and would take a little of the look of naïvety away.

Wrathion scratched at his beard, listening to the soft splashes emanating from the bath. He had looked in there earlier and knew that the tub faced away from the door, so he could probably get away with a sneaky glimpse. _Why not_, he thought, slinking over to it, and gingerly trying the handle. It wasn't locked. Wrathion couldn't deny that a rush of excitement washed over him at the thought of Anduin in full undress, in a candlelit room, warm and wet.  
Slowly and cautiously, he turned the handle, and pushed the door open. Hot steam that smelled of various herbs and flowers hit his nose as he quietly pushed his head into the room, taking care not to open the door too widely, otherwise the colder air flowing in would alert Anduin to his perversion.

Wrathion frowned - Anduin's form was slumped in the tub, a washcloth floating idly by on the surface of the water. Tossing up the potential upset caused by being caught, and the possibility that something wasn't right, Wrathion stepped into the room to get a closer look, concern overriding his desires. Relief flowed through him when he saw the King's chest rising and falling in a gradual lethargic rythm. _The bonehead's fallen asleep in the bath,_ he thought, almost laughing aloud.  
The black dragon shucked off his coat, walking out and hurriedly hanging it on a hook on the wall near the chamber door, before heading back into the bathroom. Rolling up his sleeves, he reached in and removed the tub's plug. He had debated simply vapourising the water into a cloud of steam, but didn't want to suffocate or burn the human. As the water quietly drained away, Wrathion took up a towel and began to dry off the man, listening bemusedly to the faint snores. Just to be sure no awkward awakening ensued, he had uttered a simple spell that he had learned on his travels, to help one sleep soundly. Wrathion was thorough in his towelling, but took care not to linger in currently inappopriate places. Of course, he desired Anduin, but was not amenable to taking advantage of someone unconscious.  
He had spotted Anduin's clean clothing on a rack, so lifted the sleeping man from the tub and swiftly dressed him to preserve his modesty. Wrathion carried his friend out of the bathroom and placed him into bed - like carrying a small child, thanks to his draconic strength - making sure to tuck the bedlinens around his still-slumbering form. The dragon then pulled a squashy armchair from across the room and sat facing the door with the occupied bed between.

_~ Anduin_ awoke in the middle of the night, tucked comfortably into bed. Bewildered, he sat up. Moonlight poured into the room and a cool breeze toyed with his long, silky blonde hair. Looking around, he spotted his visitor slouched in a chair beside the bed, fast asleep, only wearing his pants and blouse. _He must have dressed me, _Anduin asserted, _I can't believe he did such a thing._ He wanted to be angry at the breach of privacy, but couldn't help but feel a stirring in his groin from thinking about Wrathion seeing him in the nude; and in turn fancying seeing Wrathion in the same state. He blinked, taken aback by how much he desired the now leader of the Black dragonflight. He folded back the covers and rose from the bed, meandering over to the window. The White Lady was waxing half, shining ethereal light down upon the kingdom. He was also rather puzzled to see what appeared to be deep claw-marks on the sill.  
A shifting behind Anduin caught his attention as he was just stretching out tentative fingers to inspect the gouges in his hand-carved windowsill. He spun on his heel to see those red eyes gleaming at him, Wrathion's body half-bathed in the light of a moonbeam. The light caught the gold detailing on his garments, making his appearance seem even more unearthly.

"You-" Anduin began, not knowing quite what to say, "w-why did you-" Red eyes blinked slowly at him.  
"You fell asleep in the bath, and having you drown whilst in my presence would be most inconvenient," Wrathion divulged, matter-of-factly. Anduin harumphed and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed, facing the Black Emperor.

"Why are you here, Wrathion?" he queried, expecting grave news.  
"It has been a long time, King of Stormwind," replied Wrathion, propping his chin upon a folded, now ungloved, hand. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, and of course for your late friend," taking the blonde by surprise with the heartfelt nature and emotion in his words; "I know that an Old One has been freed, and I wish to aid you in combating this threat," he declared. Anduin leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, twiddling his fingers nervously.  
"We are certainly in dire straits indeed," he sighed, "I would be grateful for your help." He glanced up at Wrathion, who was once again staring intently at him. "Why do you gaze at me so, Wrathion? I'm unused to you staring at me like this," Anduin said, shifting uneasily as a part of him twitched that he did not want to think about.

"Because you are beautiful, young king," Wrathion proclaimed nonchalantly.

Anduin blinked, stupefied, as the dragon rose from his resting place and walked to stand in front of the baffled human. Wrathion's body blocked the rays of moonlight as he stood before Anduin, arms folded. He stood silhouetted there, only his lambent ruby eyes distinguishable, peering down at the man sat on the bed speechless. Anduin gulped and felt his arousal rising as Wrathion's hands tenderly gripped his shoulders.  
He stared up into those bright eyes as Wrathion leaned forward and pressed his lips against the King's. Anduin's eyes slid shut as he leaned into the kiss. He felt a hand cup the back of his head, fingers entwining themselves in his hair. The other hand slid down to rest at his waist, and Anduin's arms snaked up around Wrathion's neck, fingers idly toying with the prince's coarse long hair.

Wrathion pulled away barely long enough for Anduin to catch his breath before turning his attention to the human's neck. Anduin's breath hitched as sharp teeth bit into the crook of his neck - not hard enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough that all at once his baggy pants began to feel much tighter. A moan escaped his slightly parted lips when a nigh pointed tongue ran up the length of his neck, and his earlobe was met with a sharp nip.  
The hand in his hair slid away and Wrathion straightened slightly, placing said hand on Anduin's chest. Anduin's eyes fluttered open to meet Wrathion's as he was pushed backward, until he held himself up on his elbows. Not breaking eye contact, the dragon prince unfastened the buttons of the King's silken shirt with deft hands.

"So this was your true reason for visiting?" Anduin inquired, as his guest stood upright to unbutton his own top.  
"No, but why shouldn't I seize the opportunity? You and I both know what went unspoken between us in the past," was the sly answer, "and I could sense your arousal since the moment you recognised me." Anduin heard the grin in the Emperor's voice, and knew his own face had turned red. Wrathion paused in his fiddling. "Why? Do you wish to stop?"

Anduin's response was to wrap his legs around the man's waist, pulling him closer. Wrathion shucked off his blouse, letting it fall to the floor as he leaned back down to kiss his quarry. Strong, muscled arms wrapped underneath Anduin's shoulders and smooth, warm skin pressed against his chest. Their arousals pressed together in such a tantalising manner that both men were panting within minutes, clinging to each other and revelling in each other's warmth and the intimacy of the moment. Wrathion nipped Anduin's lower lip before pulling away, much to the King's vexation.  
He sat up as the enticing creature wandered to the nightstand, and with a click of that clever tongue, the candles of the tabletop candelabra were lit. Anduin began to speak, to tell his companion that there was a small bottle of oil secreted away in the second drawer, but he frowned as the man fished it out without a word.

"You looked through my room?" Anduin grumbled, slightly irritated by the intrusive nature. Wrathion shrugged unabashedly, with a devilish smirk painted across his handsome, candlelit face. "I could have you punished for that, you know. And for breaking into the keep," Anduin jested.  
"Oh, _could_ you now, little King?" taunted the Black Emperor, his eyes glowing with mischief as he sauntered back over toward the bed, the flickering candlelight playing across his dark, toned torso. He tossed the bottle beside Anduin, before shoving him back down, more roughly this time.  
"Just so you know," the dark and beguiling man murmured as he put one knee up on the bed, looming above the young King and gazing down into his eyes, "you left your window wide open. It was rather simple to fly down, perch upon the sill of your frankly quite oversized window, and climb down in this form." Anduin scowled at him. _The damned claw marks. _

Before he could reprimand the dragon though, adroit fingers were unlacing his loose mageweave pants and then Wrathion was palming his erection while pecking little kisses down his torso with a nip here or there. Agonisingly slowly Wrathion tortured him, surely he was on a mission to kiss every inch down Anduin's pale torso. But the teasing, while infuriating, was equally thrilling and enjoyable. Warm hands pulled off his pants, manicured nails brushing deliciously down his thighs.  
Anduin began to sit back up, intending to remove his companion's harem pants; he tossed his head backward however, groaning as hot wetness enveloped him. Wrathion's ministrations felt so _good_. Sinfully good. Anduin could have sworn the dragon was heating his breath because the heat was so intense it threatened to send him over the edge too soon. His hand found that mane of hair and gripped tightly, causing Wrathion to moan. The vibrations made a coil tighten in his belly and his other hand desperately grasped at the bedlinens.

"Wrath'," he panted, gasping loudly as the prince deepthroated, "Wrath', s-st-stop, I-I'm-" he was cut off, his body tensing up as he came. Wrathion lapped it up wordlessly, before planting more kisses back up Anduin's torso. The human's eyes were barely open, candlelight refracting off the slivers of his blue eyes showing. A weight pressed lightly over him as Wrathion lay beside him, and lips pressed against his; his arms felt heavy but he cupped his lover's face nonetheless, angling his head for a deeper kiss. A slender hand stroked his waist; he felt exhausted, and yet he was fighting it. His companion didn't finish, which he didn't think was fair.  
And yet, Wrathion broke the kiss and sat up. Anduin watched through hazy eyes as the dark-skinned brunette placed the bottle of oil on top of the nightstand, and waved a hand to extinguish the candles. Anduin's eyes fell closed, despite his willingness to continue, and as he drifted into sleep he felt himself lifted and placed into the middle of his plush bed, before something pleasantly warm lay beside him, and the soft bedlinens were pulled over him.

"Soon, Anduin," he thought he heard whispered in his ear as those lithe arms surrounded him in a cocoon of contentment.

**I**** guess this will turn into a multi-parter. When I write, I don't plan out a plot beforehand. I write what I feel as I envision it, and let the words lead me.**  
**Will continue, because this is a favourite pairing of mine. I wanted to keep going here, but I think that with that tantalising promise from Wrathion the events best be split into at least two parts. I had intended to write a run-of-the-mill oneshot but it'll now be a twoshot. Nothing wrong with that!**

**Oh and with acti-blizz's recent...decisions, I'm more than happy to piss them off. They wouldn't like this because they insist that these two characters are straight. Suck it, blizzard. (Well, there **_**was**_** sucking. heh.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Anduin_ was roused by the morning sunlight beaming in through his still-open window. He lay alone in his bed, wearing only an unbuttoned silk shirt. He sat up promptly, and glanced around the room in dismay. His pants were neatly draped over the chair to his right that Wrathion's gear had laid on, but the dragon was nowhere in sight. Letting out a disheartened huff, Anduin swung his legs out over the edge of the bed, his feet landing on the lushly carpeted floor. His eyes fell on his nightstand at the left of the bed, where his oil still sat. But also there, carefully set on the tabletop, was a flawlessly magnificent crimson rose. The flower was in the process of opening, its velvety petals glistening with dew in the rays of the sun. It had been cut short; short enough that its stem would slot comfortably into a buttonhole.  
Anduin stood and removed his pants from the chair, stepping into them. As he tugged them upward, he walked over to inspect the flower upon his nightstand, hoping for a note of some kind. There was nothing else there, however. His heart fell and he put the oil back into its drawer before dressing himself properly. Before he exited his chambers he slipped the rose into a buttonhole on his coat*****.

Anduin headed downstairs for breakfast and to engage in small talk with his castle staff and his comrades. Genn Greymane and Jaina Proudmoore already sat in the dining hall, and looked up as their King wandered into the room. Both pairs of eyes zeroed in on the contrasting rose protruding from a gold-trimmed buttonhole at Anduin's breast, but neither remarked on it. They greeted him as he sat, and the day began.  
A somewhat relaxed day followed, with the King primarily discussing current and future events with his inner circle. His mind, however, dwelled on things other than looming threats, for once.

"My liege?" he heard Greymane's voice cut through his daydreaming.  
"Yes, Genn?" Anduin replied.  
"You seem distracted, my good King," remarked the old wolf.  
"I'm just tired," he assured his friend.  
"You did sleep late this morning," Jaina piped up, peering searchingly at him.  
"I was exhausted after arriving home, as we all were," he politely countered, smiling softly, "I even ended up falling asleep in the bath last night," he added, with a chuckle. His two friends smiled, but Genn's eyes rested back upon the brilliantly red flower adorning Anduin's coat.  
"That is a truly beautiful specimen, Anduin," he observed, gesturing toward the rose, and Jaina nodded her assent.  
"Yes, I visited the castle gardens before heading to my chambers. I needed to see something delicate after Orgimmar," Anduin joked, earning laughs from Genn and Jaina. He sensed that they didn't believe him, but regardless the subject was thusly dropped.

Weeks passed by. Three, to be exact. Three uncharacteristically uneventful weeks. At one point one of Shaw's spies delivered the message that the Banshee had been glimpsed off the shores of the Ghostlands, liaising with some Dark Rangers before taking on her banshee form and disappearing again. Some citizens had been complaining of odd dreams, and an unusual increased frequency of nightmares, but there was nothing Anduin or his allies could do to remedy that. They all felt the oncoming doom, and waited with bated breath for the next incident.  
So when, one sunny morning, two panicked guards jogged up to Anduin in his throne room, he feared the worst.

"Sir!" the two guards shouted in tandem as they stood in front of the king, panting. Anduin inclined his head slightly, permitting them to speak.  
"My liege," one of them began, fear colouring his voice, "the commoners have reported that a black dragon was seen, flying from the mountains toward the don jon of the keep!" Genn, who had been standing nearby, leapt forward with a snarl.  
"A dragon? Of the Black Flight?" he barked, making both guards jump. Anduin raised his hand calmly, knowing Genn was often quick to act.  
"An ally," he intonated mildly.  
"Ally? A black dragon?" Genn questioned, his brow furrowing, "surely you jest?" Anduin laughed, reaching out a hand to pat his friend on the shoulder.  
"Yes, a friend of mine, if it is who I believe," he said as he turned to the guards. "Please, do not be alarmed. He is not here to harm anyone," he assured, "and if anything got out of hand I would deal with him myself. Please make sure the people are told to not be afraid," the King requested, "and notify the castle-dwellers that I am not to be disturbed while he visits." The guards saluted their leader, and spun on their heels to march from the keep, muttering between themselves as they went.

"Who is this creature, my King?" Genn asked, stepping closer toward the young man.  
"As I said, an ally."  
"Have we encountered this, _ally_, of yours previously?"  
"Yes, and he has both helped and hindered us at times," Anduin professed. Genn raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.  
"If you say the dragon is to be trusted, then I suppose I have no objections," the wizened man stated, still frowning, "but I think it only appropriate that we meet this friend of yours," he grumbled.  
"In good time, my friend. He and I are still working through some previous hang-ups," Anduin replied coolly; "I assure you, I am safe, and so is everyone else," he confirmed, with a gentle smile. Genn seemed satisfied with the answer, and walked away passively to notify the castle staff.

Anduin started off toward his chambers, feeling a giddiness in his belly that he hadn't felt for the longest time. He climbed the spiral stone stairs toward his bedchamber, and idly adjusted the rose that he had been keeping alive with the Light. Wrathion had always been alluring to him, however with more intimate development between them, he felt an urge to make a better impression than the mistrustful boy he had been.  
Anduin reached the door to his chambers, and entered quietly. Sprawled on his bed was a dozing dragon in humanoid form. Wrathion's arms rested behind his head, and his more cumbersome gear graced the same chair as before while his boots sat beside said chair. Anduin's heart fluttered as slivers of gleaming ruby-red began to show, peering at him. A self-satisfied smile then stretched ear-to-ear across the prince's face as his eyes fell on the bright flower standing out from Anduin's blue and white coat. Anduin removed his walnut-coloured gloves and placed them in his coat pocket.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't terrify my citizens and send my guards into a panic, dear Wrathion," Anduin remarked, slowly shaking his head with mock disappointment as he ambled toward the reclining figure on his bed.  
"So I suppose I should have, what, jumped up here from the ground?" came the snarky reply uttered through a smug grin.  
"You could have gone throught the rather large front door of the keep, you know," Anduin intoned more seriously, "you do need to re-introduce yourself in general." Wrathion shifted uncomfortably, sitting forward to look at the King now sitting on a corner of the bed removing his boots.  
"I doubt my return would be taken kindly," he uttered, carding a hand through his dark hair, "I was not exactly as helpful in the past as I proclaimed to be." Anduin ruminated for a moment, trying to be considerate with his next words.  
"Perhaps, but at least you are willing to return despite things, and try to do better," he assured, "and Azeroth needs the assistance more than ever before, now." He reached forward to touch his hand to Wrathion's gingerly. He'd never seen the dragon seem in any way disheartened, and yet he now felt real regret from his old friend.

"I saw you," Wrathion muttered. Anduin, bewildered, moved to sit beside the gloomy dragon Emperor.  
"What do you mean?" he queried, timidly placing a hand upon the man's slumped back.  
"Helping the adventurers. The Old Ones, they twist things-" Wrathion choked back some kind of deep emotion that Anduin had believed him incapable of, "they create pocket dimensions of horror. I saw this city, corrupted beyond salvation with their taint," his nose wrinkled in repulsion as he spoke, "I didn't want to see the keep. To see _you_. But despite my hesitance I later returned. My curiosity thwarted me." A heavy sigh left Wrathion's lips. Anduin struggled to understand, having not witnessed what his companion spoke of. But regardless he wanted to reassure this being who was, he realised, dearest of all to him.  
"I'm right here, Wrathion," he consoled, leaning toward his friend and planting a soft kiss in the tangled, yet fragrant hair, "I am not corrupted, nor tainted. As far as I know, anyway." His right arm encircled slim shoulders as his left hand tilted the bearded chin to face him. He held eye contact, bright blue locking with luminescent red, as he did his best to provide solace, "I won't be. I won't let myself fall to It, for your sake." Anduin leaned in, meeting their lips in a soft, comforting kiss. His hand caressed a smooth cheek, and Wrathion's hand in turn moved to lay atop it, their fingers interlacing.

Wrathion broke the kiss, rising onto his knees. He unclasped Anduin's shoulderpads by the lion head motifed clasp at their front, and dropped them somewhere off to the side of the bed. Anduin pulled the dragon's head downward and their lips locked together with ardant fervour. Wrathion's fingers skilfully unbuckled the King's belt, and it too was discarded rather unceremoniously onto the floor. Anduin in kind somewhat clumsily set about taking care of the buttons of Wrathion's soft blouse. Clumsily, because it is challenging for one to focus on delicate activities when there is a hot tongue intertwining with one's own. A subtly pointed, flame-warmed tongue. He did, however, manage to undo Wrathion's blouse, as his lover finished with his. Both men leaned away from each other and discarded their shirts.

Anduin shuffled backwards slightly before hunching forward to make short work of unfastening Wrathion's loose black linen pants. He pulled them downward partially, feeling fingers slide into his hair, loosening his ponytail. He gulped as the dragon Emperor's arousal sprang free, and he sensually ran his tongue from the base, up to the tip. His eyes flicked upward as he swirled his tongue around the head, to catch Wrathion's, which were staring down at him aglow with lust and a hunger that only further excited Anduin. He took the man into his mouth then, delighted by the audible gasp and fingers grasping harder at his hair. Wrathion's other hand pulled away the tie, and Anduin felt some of his stray locks fall around his neck and shoulders.  
He continued, taking Wrathion to the back of his throat again and again, listening to the kneeling dragon's breaths grow more ragged. Wrathion bucked forward, his cock sinking further down Anduin's throat, making the man gag. He felt saliva pool in his mouth as the hand in his hair pulled his head away with a quiet _pop_. His lips were captured in a desperate wet kiss, the saliva around his mouth and chin serving to add sloppiness and a carnal pleasure to the exchange.

Wrathion pulled away, both men panting, both pairs of eyes half-lidded and darkened with want and lust. The Black Emperor stood and turned, and Anduin had the pleasure of admiring a toned derriere topped with dimples of Venus, as Wrathion removed his pants and retrieved the oil that had gone neglected during their last meeting. Anduin removed his own trousers as Wrathion clambered back onto the bed, oil in hand. He gripped Anduin's hair and pulled the man to him.

"Make no mistake, Anduin," he growled and kissed the blonde's neck, "I _will_ fuck you. Hard. Unless you have a problem with that," he whispered into the human's ear. Anduin shuddered, his cock twitching from the anticipation. His response was to wrap his arms around the dragonkin before him, pulling him flush to his own chest. Wrathion bit into the crook of his neck and sucked, making Anduin gasp loudly. He knew that what Wrathion was doing would leave a mark, but he figured he would find some way to hide it. His coats often had high collars. Wrathion lay down on top of the plush bedlinens, pulling Anduin down over himself. He kissed the King deeply, before liftng him with ease and placing his companion atop his own body, making Anduin straddle him. "Ride me, little lion," came the dragon's lurid demand, and Anduin resolved to comply with enthusiasm.

The bottle of oil was thrust into his hand, and Wrathion stared at him pointedly. Anduin, somewhat self-conscious of doing this in front of someone, in broad daylight, slowly began to prepare himself. He felt Wrathion stroking his own arousal beneath him as he stretched himself and tossed the oil somewhere onto the floor. He inserted two oil-slicked fingers inside himself and bent down to kiss Wrathion, the latter's free hand again grasping at his sleek blonde hair. The man beneath him nipped the King's lower lip, and lined himself up with Anduin. The two broke apart, gazing at each other as human lowered himself down onto dragon, both groaning from the gratification.  
Wrathion wasted no time when Anduin was fully impaled, and began to thrust with no delay. Anduin winced momentarily at the burn, but fell forward with a cry as his lover slammed into that cluster of nerves inside him. He braced himself by placing his hands on his partner's chest, his hair falling around his face and swaying with Wrathion's relentless rythm. His eyes slid closed and his mouth fell slightly agape, as his prostate was hit over and over. He felt something tightening around the base of his cock; peering down through lust-hazed eyes he saw that Wrathion was using the previously removed silken cord that had tied Anduin's hair, to delay the human's orgasm.  
"Wr-Wrath'," he choked, and the Black Emperor grinned that enticing grin as he continued bucking up into the lissome mortal on top of him.

_ ~ Wrathion _sat up, shifting himself in position to have Anduin in his lap, still impaled upon him. Pale arms encircled his shoulders and he tilted his face upward, latching his lips onto the man's neck and listening to the delectable moans and hitches in breath emanating from his lover. He slowed down as Anduin's body began to tense, the blonde quivering, gasping harshly with each thrust. Wrathion didn't want this to be over _just_ yet. As he sucked another love mark onto the pale flesh his hands stroked the human's back. Anduin was tight, and warm, enveloping the Emperor's cock in delicious heat. He wanted to relish this event, and savour it for as long as was possible.  
He stopped his movements for a moment, having an idea spring into his head. His hand caressed Anduin's soft face and he kissed the King with earnest. Then, making sure to hold Anduin to himself, Wrathion shifted to face the bedside. He scooted himself forward, placing his feet on the floor while being attentive toward the man's utterances. Wrathion firmly cupped his hands under Anduin's behind, still embedded inside his tight heat.  
"Wh-what are you d-doing, Wrath'?" came the breathy inquiry.

Wrathion answered by standing up. He held Anduin aloft with ease, and his companion's hands locked together around the back of his neck.  
"Fucking you, as promised," he replied, looking into the half-lidded azure eyes, and watching them widen as he began to thrust. The whimpers emitting from that agape mouth would be enough to send him over the edge, but he restrained himself. He felt the familiar small, soft bulge inside Anduin and aimed for it. The blonde's eyes squeezed shut and he cried out, sending a ripple of lust through Wrathion's body that only made him pump faster. Anduin's face and decolletage were tinged a deep rosy pink and saliva wet his swollen lips. Wrathion groaned, feeling himself nearing his limit. Even dragons have difficulty holding back their release when presented with such an exquisite mate. He felt Anduin's hands loosening and feared dropping his lover, so he paused, turning back toward the bed and laying the human on the rumpled blankets. His companion was panting, and seeming short of breath, so he unfastened the cord from around Anduin's straining cock.

Again he began to thrust, raising a knee up onto the bed for deeper penetration. He was captivated by the beautiful mortal sprawled before him, hands gripping the lavish bedlinens tightly, face and shoulders flushed that cute shade of pink. Anduin's pale blonde hair splayed out beneath his head like a halo, slivers of blue watching Wrathion with desire and affection. He reached down to pump the man's cock with one hand, while the other pressed on the inside of a thigh, bending Anduin's leg upwards. Wrathion stroked in time with his thrusts, watching with interest as his human lover unravelled further and further.  
"I-I'm a-almost there," Anduin croaked, his breaths hitched.

Wrathion groaned as the blonde tightened around him, his whole body tensing as he climaxed. Wrathion felt himself nearing release, his thrusts turning erratic and hurried. He bit down on his lip as his seed mixed with Anduin's on the human's belly, his eyes scrunched closed, cock pulsating.  
He relinquished his hold on the spent King, backing away and opening his eyes to regard his conquest. Anduin was quivering, his body limp as Wrathion lifted him and tenderly laid him further up on the bed. He ventured into the bathroom, picking up a towel. He cleaned himself and his lover of the viscous white fluid, and returned to the bathroom where he dropped the towel into the bath tub.

Wrathion sidled back into the bedchamber, clambered into the bed and pulled the soft bedlinens over himself and Anduin. He peered down at the fractions of light blue staring up at him.  
"Do you trust me, now?" he inquired in low tones.  
"Only if you stay this time," came the barely audible reply. Wrathion embraced him, feeling Anduin nuzzle his face into his chest.

_~Genn_ Greymane ascended the spiralled staircase toward Anduin's quarters, curious as to what his leader was so occupied with in regard to this visiting stranger. He heard no voices as he reached the chamber door, and worry spiked his mind.  
He rapped on the heavy wooden door, intending to force his way in if necessary. The old wolf readied himself for a conflict.

Genn's heightened hearing discerned some shuffling in the room beyond. He frowned, raising his hand to knock a second time; a final time if there was still no answer.  
The door opened, however, and Genn felt himself gawking impolitely as it was not Anduin who answered, but a dark-skinned, red-eyed man who appeared to be at least shirtless. The man poked his upper torso past the edge of the door.  
"Anduin is occupied, my good man," came the purr from this man who Genn assumed could only be the aformentioned dragon, "I assure you he is safe, and resting. I'm taking excellent care of him," said the man. He winked slyly before rather flippantly shutting the door in Genn's aghast face.

Genn stared down at the floor for a moment as he put two and two together. He began to raise his arm to knock once more, but on second thought lowered it. Anduin trusted this creature, and so if it said the King was resting, then the King must be resting. Genn blinked, shrugged, and started back down the stairs.  
He needed to warn Jaina not to approach Anduin's chambers when this dragon visited, lest she stumble upon something she didn't want to see. _Previous hang-ups, indeed._

**If you're here at the bottom, hopefully that means you read this far and enjoyed it. :)**

***I am speaking of Anduin's outfit seen here (minus the fugly WoW model face lmao)**  
** pm1 . narvii 6185 / d594deb74535c769fa550c6d08bf545c02178774_ hq . jpg (remove spaces)**

**Also, as I was writing this, new Wrathion dragon models datamined!**  
**I am **_**deceased**_**, they look so good.  
**** www . wowhead news=295492 / new-wrathion-dragon-models-in-patch-8-3-spoilers (wish you could embed here but oh well)**

**As well as some broadcast text implying possible interest (on Wrathion's behalf at least). Wrathion asking Kalecgos about Kalec's relationship with a human (Jaina), and him also steering players away from the keep in the Old God horror Stormwind, because he doesn't want to see Anduin corrupted even if it's just a nightmare. **_**"No, [player]. Not the keep. That is one vision I would rather not see."**_** Hrrrmmmm. Would actiblizsion have the balls? I sure hope so.**  
**(Also from that Wowhead page it seems as though Wrathion is an Emperor now, not a prince. My bad. I went in and edited it to be correct because it was bothering me lol)**

**Happy trails!**


End file.
